Silent Night
by Mimi Sutcliff
Summary: One-Shot. Fang Saves Max From Suicide. Fax Just A Little. Rated T Just To Be Safe.


Silent Night

***(A.N., Hello! I will be updating my other story soon. I have not had time to do the next chapter with the whole school-starting thing. This is just something I wrote in Algebra 1. Enjoy!  
(p.s., I don't own maxride. Jp does!)  
****Bold/underlined=mystery person **  
_italics=max/max's thoughts  
__**bold/italics=fang  
**__ italic/underlined=Iggy  
_normal=other person  
UPTOP=LYRICS)*

Silent Night,  
Deathly Night.  
All I Want  
Is To Die.

Max pov  
_I was laying on my bed with a knife poised over my heart. It is true. I cannot possibly take this anymore. The bullying, the abuse, the beatings…. I just cannot take it. I know that Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy,... even Angel… but I cannot do this anymore._

All the Pain,  
From Father to Child.  
Sleep In Devilish Peace,  
Sleep In Devilish Peace.

"_I'm so sorry everyone. But I cannot take it. All the pain,… it hurts too much to stay alive. I am a worthless piece of crap. I deserve to die. No one cares about me except for Fang and The Flock. I am so sorry you guys. By the time, you read this,… I will be gone… forever. Good-bye. Fang, I want you to know that I have always loved you. And I always will. Iggy, thank you for being such a good 'brother'. I will miss you two so much. I love you people.  
~Maximum Ride_

I am sorry for,  
all of the air I have wasted.  
I know that I am worthless,  
I just take up more space.

_I was about to stab myself, when I heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs. I then heard footsteps outside of my bedroom door. I quickly hid the knife and note under my pillow, and pretended to be asleep. I heard someone walk into my room. I heard them stop next to my bed. I pretended to wake up.  
" Mom?"_  
**" Nope! Hahahahaha!"**  
_I jumped off my bed and into the middle of my tiny, cramped room. I stood in a fighting stance._  
"_Who are you?!"  
_**" your worst nightmare."  
**_And with that, he jumped out my window. I quickly picked up my phone and texted Fang.  
Hey Fang, can you come over?  
__**Why? Is something up? You have been acting a bit off lately.  
**__I would rather talk about it in private.  
__**Ok. I will be over in a few.  
**__…Thank you._

Fang pov  
_**that is strange. Max almost never makes me come over without a reason. Oh, well. I will go see what is up.  
*ding-dong*  
I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. She didn't, so I walked on in. I called out her name several times, before heading up to her room. I slowly opened the door. I nearly fainted at what I saw.**_

Max pov  
_I did not realize that fang was here until he walked into my room. I just stared at the knife I had poised at my heart. He yelled and jumped on top of me, flinging the knife out of my hands. I was so surprised, I just let him. I suddenly just broke into tears._

Fang pov  
_**I screamed and jumped her. I knocked the knife out of her hands. She did not even fight back. Suddenly, she broke down in tears. I held her close as if I would never let her go. I looked up and saw a sheet of notebook paper on the floor next to where she was laying down. I picked it up and started to read it. I actually did not know why max a knife had. But I had a feeling I was about to find out. My eyes suddenly nearly bulged out of my head. I realized what she had just tried to do… she was about to commit suicide. I called 911 telling them to meet us on the way to the hospital. I immediately called Iggy and told him what she had tried to do. He said he would drive us to the hospital.**_

_**I leaned down and did the unexpected. **_

_**I kissed the great maximum ride.**_

_**And she kissed back.**_

***(hpope you liked it! Like I said, ill try to update soon, but im fresh outta ideas. Iknow. Im pretty pitiful. You see all these stories with ike 30 something chapoters, and I cant even do 3. Anyways, im willing to put down my pride a nd ask for you guys' help. If you have any ideas, please pm me, and ill definitely put your idea into the next chapter. Thanks! R&R!)***

**~Mimi Sutcliff**


End file.
